


Tony Stark whump

by Tr1nks1e



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr1nks1e/pseuds/Tr1nks1e
Summary: When Tony gets injured on a mission, Peter fears for Tony's life. Will his teammates be able to help him cope?24 Nov 2019 //I will be doing an overhaul of this fic; it seems kind of half assed and I can do so much better//





	Tony Stark whump

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. I would love some feedback and of course, kudos are always welcome!  
> So apparently I suck at titles and summaries.  
> Thanks to [CasInYourAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasInYourAss/pseuds/CasInYourAss) for being the best sister and my beta reader :)

“Everybody clear on the details?” Tony asked. The other Avengers nodded. “Good. Move out team!”

They were approaching the warehouse where high-tech weapons were being stored by a group of weapon smugglers. Natasha’s intel was that the smugglers were armed to the teeth with stolen Stark Enterprise Technology which went missing some months ago.

As the quinjet touched down and they filed out. Tony and Peter had teamed up, as a condition for Peter’s involvement in the op – the last thing Tony needed was to have the kid hurt or killed.

As soon as they entered, shots rained down on them. 

“Shit, seems they’ve been expecting us. Okay everyone, remember, we need them alive.”

“Copy that.”

As Tony attempted to immobilize one of the targets, something blasted him out of the air. He was flung backwards into a wall and groaned as he fell to the ground.

“Warning! Internal bleeding detected in abdominal cavity. Damage sustained in spleen. Spleen rupture imminent”, F.R.I.D.A.Y. reported. Tony gritted. “No need to tell me, show it on the screen.”

“You okay, mister Stark?”, Peter asked, the worry in his voice palpable. 

Tony took a minute to compose himself.  
“Sure kid, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Now focus on the fight”, he breathed, ignoring the blinding pain shooting through his upper left abdomen. 

“You with us, Tony?” Steve asked over the comms.

“Yep, m’fine, Cap”, Tony grimaced,

“Guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Natasha called, “but one of the perps just activated self-destruct on the building. We got to get out before this place blows!” 

“How long have we got, Nat?”

“Five minutes tops.”

"We need to get everybody out. And I mean everybody.”

“Copy that.”

In a matter of minutes, the compound was evacuated, with all but one of the targets a safe distance away from the blast zone.

“I’m going back to look for him,” Tony declared, almost gasping as he made a U-turn. “Stay put. That’s an order.”

“Hurry up Tony! You have about sixty seconds left.” 

“Copy Nat, he couldn’t have gotten far.”

He found the target slumped over against a container, unconscious. His body protested heavily against picking the man up, but he couldn’t leave him behind. It was slow going (too slow). Tony grit his teeth and blasted his way to the exit.

His vision swam as he exited the building. The pain was unbearable...A hot searing agony…his body feeling heavy, so heavy…  
If he could just clear the blast zone…

The last thing Tony Stark remembered was a white blast as the building exploded behind him and then…darkness.  
*******

“Mister Stark? Please come back…”

“O my God…Tony? Tony, can you hear me…?!” 

“Stark, don’t you dare die on us…”

“Someone call a medevac...”

********  
The damage was immense. Despite being in the suit, Tony had sustained multiple injuries. On the way to the hospital Tony had flat-lined twice as the medics pried him from the suit.

“What’s the verdict, doc?” a concerned Steve Rogers asked. 

“Mr. Stark is lucky to be alive,” the doctor explained. “He has sustained a severe concussion and a subdural hematoma. He has three broken ribs, a collapsed lung and massive internal bleeding. We had to remove his ruptured spleen. His condition is critical, but stable for now.”

“Can we see him?” 

“I’m not sure how long it will be before he wakes up, but you are welcome to visit him. Not more than two at a time.”

Everyone agreed that Peter should be first to see him. The kid had taken it the worst – his mentor had almost been obliterated by a powerful blast and he was first by his side in the field. He had bawled his eyes out on the way to the hospital. 

Steve accompanied him into the room. Tony looked old and broken beneath all the tubes and machines, all beeping, keeping him alive.  
Peter gasped at the sight and tears filled his eyes. “M-mr. Stark…Captain, is he…dying?”

Steve patted the kid on the back reassuringly. “No, Peter, of course not. Tony is made from stronger stuff than that. He just needs some time to…”

An alarm sounded. Medical staff swarmed around the bed and pushed them back.  
Steve held Peter back as the charge surged through Tony’s body, his chest lifting off the bed. Peter could only stare on in horror.

“…We’ve got v-fib…”

“…Get me a crash-cart, stat!”

“…clear!...”

“…no change…charge 250…”

“…10 mills epi…”

“…clear!...”

“We’ve got heartbeat…”

Steve had never been so relieved to hear those three words. 

The doctor turned to them. “I think it’s best if you join your friends in the waiting area.”

“Will he be okay?”

“Please, just let us do our jobs.”

Peter leaned on Steve as they made their way back to the waiting area. The others were waiting anxiously to hear news about Tony’s condition.

“What happened?”, Natasha enquired.

“Tony’s heart stopped. They had to defibrillate him. He’s alive, for now.”

Peter gulped down tears and ran to the bathroom. He sat down and covered his face with his hands, sobs coming freely. He remembered when Uncle Ben died. He remembered his parents. It was hard, he couldn’t lose someone else he loved. He wasn’t sure his heart would take another blow. He’d be alone again…His chest felt tight, he couldn’t catch his breath. Tony Stark…dead. The strongest man he knew, his mentor, his…his dad...dead…

Then Natasha and Steve were by his side. “Peter, breathe. Take deep breaths!”

Dark spots swirled around the edge of his vision, dizziness overwhelming him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. “I c-can’t…”

“Listen to my voice, Peter. You’re safe. Tony is safe. He will be alright. Now breathe with me. In…out…in…out…that’s it, keep going, in…out…you’re doing great!”  
Slowly, he felt his breathing normalize and the black spots clear his vision. He could still feel his heart beat deafeningly in his ears, slowly dropping to normal. Tears streamed down his face.

“Peter, are you feeling better?”

“I-I’m scared, Natasha. What if he never wakes up again?”

“O, he will. Stark is a tough nut to crack. He’s not going down without a fight.”

“I can’t be alone again.”

“You won’t get rid of him that easily.”

Suddenly, Peter sat up straighter. “Hey, this is the Boy’s room! You shouldn’t be in here!”

Natasha and Steve burst out laughing. Steve brushed a tear from his eye and patted Peter on the back. 

“You’re alright, kid.”

*****

Tony Stark had wool in his head. Or rather, it felt like it. He couldn’t get his heavy arms and legs to move. He couldn’t remember where he was, what had happened, or why his body wouldn’t obey him. And then…it all came back in a white flash.

“Easy, Tony. Don’t try to move.”

“Wh’re am I?”, he mumbled, voice straining from being intubated.

“In the hospital. You took a pretty bad knock in the blast.”

Tony opened his eyes, blinking against the blinding neon light. “The perp…the one I was carrying…did he…”

Steve sighed and shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Tony. You did the best you could.”

Tony tried to sit up, Steve pressing him back down onto his pillows. “The rest of the team? Peter…?”

“He’s fine. Everyone’s fine.”

Tony relaxed at that. “S’good. Kid’s aunt’ll kill me if he g’t hurt.”

“You in any pain? Need some morphine?”

“Hit me, Cap.” Steve pressed the button to release the morphine.

“Peter will regret not being the first to see you wake. That kid is crazy about you.”

“Mmmhmm…”

“Good night, Tony.”

“G’night, Cap.”


End file.
